


Surprise: Baking

by midnightecho



Series: Surprise [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean returns to their current motel to find that Cas has made cakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise: Baking

The opening of the motel door brought a pleasantly unexpected waft of... what was that? A bakery? Dean had been to one of those once before in his life and the smell was a distant but welcome memory. He found himself smiling to himself fondly at the idea that someone had been out to get such a wondrous treat.

The short walk to the kitchen revealed that a lot more effort had been out in than a simple walk to the shops. Cas stood in the middle of the room in a flour-coated apron – and nothing else, Dean noticed with a strained gulp. The angel gave a large grin when he saw his friend in the doorway.

“I’ve been baking,” he explained, in case it still wasn’t obvious. He slipped on a pair of oven gloves (which he must have found in some old lady’s shop because Dean had never seen anything that flowery and clashing in the lowest budget motels – and he’s been in a fair few) and turned to the oven behind him.

Dean almost turned away to save Cas’ dignity, but the sight of the angel’s pale cheeks mesmerised him more than he expected. The hunter concluded it was okay to look – Cas has no shame in the state he was, and he’d seen Dean watching porn before, so surely he would understand if he copped a look.

It was a good look.

The angel straightened up and turned to Dean with a steaming tray of cupcakes in his mitted hands and inhaled the scent deeply. The look of pure satisfaction on Cas’ face as he examined his successful bake made Dean subconsciously smile back. The sweet aroma hit him fully a moment later and he found his mouth watering at the prospect of such a rare treat. “Those look amazing, Cas.”

The hunter quickly slipped off his jacket and set it on the sofa – the mild heat of the day combined with the intense heat the oven had blasted out meant one layer was much more welcoming than two, and the light breeze drifting in from the open window brushed his bare arms soothingly.

Cas brought the cakes over and stood before his friend, presenting them like an offering. A delicate smile curled the corner of Dean’s lips but as he plucked at a cake, he paused in confusion. The cake wouldn’t budge.

“Uh, Cas?”

The angel looked even more perplexed – even a little heartbroken.

“I don’t understand,” Cas said, trying to take one of the cakes himself.

“Ah,” Dean said, spotting the problem. “Cas, did you use cake cases?” The words sounded odd coming from his deep masculine voice.

Cas’ eyes widened. He looked so innocent in his panic, and Dean subconsciously raised a hand to the angel’s cheek, tilting his friend’s face towards his own. “Hey,” he said, voice gruff. Cas met his eyes. “It’s okay.”

Cas visibly relaxed, smiling as he blinked up at Dean. The hunter swallowed thickly, absently smoothing his thumb over the angel’s cheekbone. Cas’ smile broadened and a spark twinkled in his eye before he turned once more to the tray. Dean dropped his hand as Cas gently gripped either side of one of the cakes and closed his eyes, a small frown of concentration creasing brow as he gently lifted it from the tray. Only a few crumbs fell back to the metal that had held them as he drew out an impossibly perfectly formed cake.

The angel’s eyes reopened and he smiled fondly at his creation. Dean cupped his hand in acceptance as Cas held it towards him and took the most tentative, delicate bit he had taken of any food ever. Soft sponge fell into his mouth and instantly set his taste buds rejoicing – Dean almost forgot to chew in shock of how fantastic it tasted and let out an involuntary moan of satisfaction. God, he loved good food. He found himself taking huge mouthfuls of the delicious sponge, trying but failing to savour each crumb as all he could think was more.

When he’d gobbled the whole thing, and sucked the crumbs from his fingers, Dean looked back at Cas, who stood biting his lip with a worried look on his face.  
“Are they okay?” he asked warily.

Dean stared at him. “Okay? Cas, these are fucking fantastic,” he replied, spewing a few crumbs in the process, then reached for another cake but stopped when it didn’t come free. He grunted in frustration and Cas hurried to release another. He glowed with happiness at Dean’s reaction and watched him guzzle one after another.

Five minutes later, Dean was stretched out on the motel sofa, munching the last of the penultimate cupcake. Cas was knelt on the floor by the end of the sofa where Dean’s head lay propped up by a mound of cushions and held the tray with both hands, looking at the final cake hesitantly.

“Are you sure we shouldn’t save one for Sam –”

“I told you, he wouldn’t appreciate it anywhere near as much as I do; I know my food, Sammy knows... geeky stuff.”

“You know quite a lot of –”

“Shut up.”

Cas gave a dramatic sigh and handed Dean the last cake.

“Woah, not all at once! It’s the last one; I want to really savour it. Small chunks.” Cas looked a little confused at his friend’s intense seriousness of the cake-eating process, but waited patiently for him to get properly comfy. Dean closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Cas carefully placed a small piece of cake in the hunter’s appropriately named cake hole. Dean chewed it slowly, moving his mouth in every possible direction to extract every taste. A low satisfied rumble emanated from within him. When he reopened his mouth, Cas provided more of the bake, and again until all that was remained was crumbs. When no more cake was placed in his mouth, Dean opened his eyes. Cas was looking sadly at the tray.

“I’m afraid that’s all of it,” he apologised.

Dean glanced at the tray as well. “No it’s not.” He grabbed the tray from the angel’s hands and went about the tricky business of licking every crumb out of the tin. When he’d reached every trace of cake, he automatically snatched Cas’ hand and licked the crumbs off his fingers.

The hunter paused mid-motion when he realised what he was doing and glanced up. Cas was giving him a rather odd look.

Dean hurriedly sucked the last of the crumbs off the angel’s thumb and gave him back his hand.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, looking at the floor then back up at Cas through his lashes.

“That’s quite alright.” He smiled down at Dean and gave his friend’s hair a quick ruffle – which made it go static – before picking up the tray and returning to the kitchen.


End file.
